My fallen angel
by theBUEANO-thatsmii
Summary: Really can't think of a summary for this story. It's not the usual Chaylor. Please read and enjoy and please leave a review. Thank you!


"_Chad Danfoth. 5'10, muscular build, crazy mane of chestnut curls complete with hidden blonde highlights. His dress sense like that of any teenager - cool, laid back and classy in its own pride. Eyes like deep pools of chocolate that you could lose yourself in and never care. Lips, so luscious and smooth, complete with a beauty mark that gave them that "oh my god! He's so cute!" effect. Skin so clear you could swim in it, and dive into the invisible imperfections. A smile so pearly white that the December and January snow always turned a shade of green with envy. A voice fallen from the heavenly skies that could put a baby of the utmost disrespect for silence to sleep. And best of all, a body that the Greeks compliment themselves for. _

_You would think that this is all imaginary and a fictional fairytale that would never come true. A dream, a wish a upon a star that coming true, a hidden ember. But no._

_He's real._

_He breaths._

_He walks._

_He talks._

_He sees._

_He smells._

_He hears._

_He loves._

_He cares._

_He feels every sensation._

_He believes in one God. The most high Jesus Christ._

_He cries._

_He frowns._

_He forgets._

_He forgives._

_He's been forgiven._

_He's been to heaven and back._

_Taylor McKessie was his heaven. He sees her, smells her scent when she walks past. She sees him, smells his scent when he walks past. He loves her. She loves him. He told her through his deep chocolate pools. She drank until she couldn't drink anymore. He picked up the pieces of her broken heart that was left behind from her fail love for the varsity football captain, Marcus Stewart. He placed the broken pieces of his fallen angel together and took her out for a meal. She ate and a quarter of her being appeared. He took her to see a movie. She laughed at it and two quarters of her being appeared. He took her for a walk in the park and they sat down beside a lake and watched the white swans play in the water-lily playground. She cried and her held her kissing her gently under the heavenly bodies, her mystic family, above. Three quarters of her being appeared. He took her home to his house and kissed her gently showing his affection. He brought her up to his bedroom and made sweet love to her. Right then and there she became what she was before she broke. A porcelain doll with a devils heart and pride. _

_He awoken the next morning and she wasn't there. But he found a note. _

_"Thank you for fixing something you couldn't understand. I'm not going to say I left because you are a real man. You have pride and dignity in every single thing you do. That's the reason I can never be with you. I'm from another place, another time, another belief. But maybe if you persuade me I might turn over a new leaf. I highly doubt that'll happen but it worth a shot. I love you. I mean, as the moon is cold and the sun is hot. You are my everything even though you are angelic. Our love isn't physical or metal._

_It's symbolic."_

_That note caused him a stir. He loved the devil in disguise. _

_He never met her after that because he moved on with his life. But his heart had changed and he was dead inside. He was still beautiful on the outside but inside he felt dirty and a disgrace. He was a fallen angel in this time and place. _

_But that's what happens when you make love to the devil. You lose your ever love and kindness._

_Just think of it as math. It's what would happen if plus slept with minus_."

Taylor sat back in her chair and looked at her short story. "My fallen angel" she smiled to herself and relaxed against the armchair closing her eyes slightly dozing from her overly tired college schedule. Suddenly she felt a pair of _luscious and smooth_ lips plant a well deserved kiss upon the nape of her neck. She looked up with her tired eyes to see her fallen angel.

"Hey baby. You coming to bed" he asked smiling his _pearly white smile that made the December and January snow turn a shade of green with envy_.

"I have four more papers to write and then I'll be done" she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh no you're not!" he said picking her up in his arms that belonged to _a body that the Greeks complimented themselves for_.

"Chaddie!" she giggledas he nuzzled her cheek.

"Lets go have some fun"

"And why should I" she said cuddling up into his grasp, settling her petit frame against his naked upper-body.

"I have to pay a debt to the devil."

**CORBINBLEUROCKSCORBINBLEUROCKSCORBINBLEUROCKSCORBINBLEUROCKSCORBINBLEUROCKSCORBINBLEUROCKS**

**Well there ya go. It may be a little confusing but I hope you can understand it for the most part. And please leave a review. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**PS: Totally go out and buy Corbin Bleu's album! It rocks!**


End file.
